Back Seats
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Everyone heads out to a party, chaos ensues. Fic written for a challenge. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, Kishi does, nor do I make any money from writing this fic

A/n: This is my first story I'm submitting here on FF so, please be kind, yeah? I wrote this about two years ago for a challenge on y! and this is the ONLY SasuNaru I'll post.

Here are/were the parameters:

- Must be a Naruto pairing ( I don't care how cracky, brownie points for SaiNaru, GaaNaru, SasuNaru) Though any pairing is welcome  
- Characters must be in character (come'on this shouldn't be hard, I'll let you stretch them but don't have Gaara frolicking through a meadow of flowers m'kay)  
- Word Count: 1000-3000  
- Alternate universe welcome  
- Certain strange quote that must appear somewhere: "... and you just happen to be walking by that house in the rain." (not even a whole sentence )  
- Certain strange word that must appear somewhere: LUGUBRIOUS  
- Theme: PUBLIC PLACE (now I think it is implied that other people are around somewhere, because it would be boring if it was a deserted public place.)  
- No ALMOST sex scenes SOMEONE must orgasm within the fic, I don't really care how, both could, who knows but this is a MUST. I guess I thought it was implied?

So here was my entry! Enjoy!

* * *

"PARTY! WOOOOO!" Kiba was practically dancing as he walked into the third floor lobby of his dorm.

"Yo peeps!" Kiba launched himself over the back of the couch and landed in a sitting position. Everyone in the small area turned to look at their friend.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked with a sigh after seeing the ridiculously large smile plastered on Kiba's face. Kiba's grin only grew with the question. Shikamaru immediately regretted his curiosity.

"There's a party tonight at the Alpha Beta house!" He high-fived Kankuro after answering the question. "Booze and girls, just my thing."

"So what."

Kiba turned to look at the raven who had just practically committed blasphemy.

"_SO?!_" Kiba nearly jumped at the boy sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Sasuke looked up from his magazine to glare at the brunette.

"So why do you insist on going to a frat house that tends to make fun of you and some of your friends. You complain about it all the time. Why would you want to put yourself there?" Sasuke stared the brunette down.

Kiba looked defeated for a second.

"Don't be so lugubrious about it man." Kiba turned his head to avoid the dark stare from the raven but was met with a few stunned faces instead.

Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Chouji, and Gaara were all staring at him in amazement, some more than others. Kiba glanced at Kankuro before turning back to the others.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"You," Chouji answered placing a chip in his mouth.

He had stopped eating for the few seconds between the word 'lugubrious' and his answer, but it had felt like hours to the plump boy.

"Since when is lugubrious in your vocabulary?" Shikamaru voiced the question that was on everyone else's mind.

Kiba shrugged.

"Since about 4 hours ago when it was on my midterm," Kiba grinned.

"What's happening?" Naruto walked over to the pow wow.

Kiba jumped to answer first, "Party tonight. You're going."

Naruto blinked a few times and smiled.

"Awesome!" He high-fived his friend before looking over at Sasuke who was boring holes in his head. He smiled sweetly at the raven, knowing that the Uchiha was under his power.

Shino stood up, "I'm not drinking, but someone has to look after those of you who do. I will drive three of you back here."

"DIBS!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison before slapping another five in the air.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes knowing that the only reason why they wanted to ride with Shino was his car.

"I need a drink, so I'm not driving," he turned to look at the others.

"I'm not going," Chouji muffled through his food.

Nobody questioned the boy about his decision.

"I'll drive the other car," Gaara spoke up.

Kankuro sighed glaring at his brother, "You drive like a grandma man, come on don't make me suffer alone."

He glanced over at the two remaining boys.

"Don't look at me, I'm with Naruto," Sasuke glanced at the blonde who was beaming proudly from the raven's statement.

"Neji?"

"Yeah. I'll go." The Hyuuga replied turning to look in the other direction.

"YES!" Kiba jumped to his feet. "So we'll meet at Bug's car!"

Shino glared at the brunette. Kiba smiled knowing the nickname agitated the bug lover.

"I'll leave you in the middle of the street if you don't watch it Izunaka."

Kiba slung his arm around his friend.

"You love me too much to do that. Besides, who would bring this kind of excitement into your life if I was gone?" He smiled proudly before Shino shrugged the other boy off.

"I'm gonna go change. Gotta look goooood." Kiba tugged on his shirt collar before walking off.

"One of these days…" Shikamaru started but never finished. The other's nodded in agreement before they all headed in their separate directions.

* * *

Naruto was changing his shirt, currently turning it right-side-out when he felt a pair of hands slide around his waist slowly and a warm body press against his back a few seconds later.

"Why must we go to the party? I'd much rather stay here and have you all to myself," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, knowing that the blonde loved the sensation of the raven's hot breath against his skin. Naruto smiled at the feelings Sasuke's loving touch gave him. He turned his head slightly to the side, using his peripheral vision to watch Sasuke.

"We deserve a little bit of fun. Besides, you'll have me all to yourself during the break." Naruto turned back to his shirt, the raven resting his chin on his shoulders in a pout.

Sasuke grinned.

"But I want you nooooowwww," he whined mocking the blonde. Naruto shrugged before turning around to face him. He was met with a forceful kiss.

"Now." Sasuke pulled back and commanded the blonde.

The dark-haired boy lightly pushed Naruto, making the blonde fall back onto the bed. Sasuke growled before climbing onto his lover.

"I'll be here when we get back from the party."

Naruto was containing his laughter as Sasuke was nipping on the nape of his neck, tickling the boy. Naruto attempted to push the raven off of him.

"Please, not there." Naruto whimpered as the Uchiha got serious. Naruto didn't put up much of a fight for long.

Sasuke was licking and kissing Naruto's neck in just the right spot, putting the blonde completely under his control. He attacked the plump lips as alabaster hands crept slowly downward, unbuttoning the blonde's pants.

"Saaskee." Naruto hissed between kisses.

The Uchiha refused to stop. He slowly trailed his lips down the tanned chest only to begin an assault on the perked nipples. Naruto was almost completely erect before Sasuke began to pump the pulsing member.

"Don't stop." Naruto's head was resting on the wall, his back arched and his hands running through the raven hair. Sasuke smiled as he worked his lips back up to the blonde's.

"What was that?" He hissed heavily into Naruto's ear. Naruto opened one eye, thrusting up into Sasuke's hand.

"Please." He begged. Sasuke grinned.

"Please what?" He whispered, increasing the pace on Naruto's cock.

"I want you." Naruto groaned out through the pleasure the raven was brining him. Sasuke smiled and attacked the boy's bruised lips again. Naruto bucked up harder into Sasuke's grasp, indicating he was near his climax. Sasuke pulled away from the boy, climbing off of him and standing up straight to reveal his own erection. Naruto looked up at the raven. Sasuke smiled.

"You were right, we should wait." He smiled before heading to the door. Naruto stared blankly at the spot where Sasuke just was. He blinked a few times before realizing what had just happened.

"I'm gonna get you back!" Naruto yelled after the Uchiha who was already out the door. Sasuke smiled as he walked across the hall into Shino's room.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kankuro yelled at Kiba who was talking to one of the guys from the fraternity. Kiba motioned for them to hold on a second while he was trying to figure out where everyone was.

"I thought he said the party was here." Naruto turned to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, he would rather be molesting a certain blonde right now than sitting in the back seat of a car.

Kiba waved back at the boy as he was jogging over to the awaiting cars.

Kiba came around to Shino; Gaara was parked right beside him, Kankuro hanging out of the window to hear the brunette.

"It was moved to a house about an hour out of town." He turned to the red headed driver and back again. "You guys don't mind a slight detour, right?" He grinned.

Shino sighed knowing he would never win, "No. Get in."

Kiba smacked the roof of his car before running around to get into the seat next to him.

"I know where you are talking about." Shino turned to Gaara. "Follow me."

Gaara nodded in response.

* * *

"This is _Bitchin!_" Kiba yelled over the music.

Naruto and Kankuro were on the other side of the ping pong table and Sasuke was at his side.

"Dude, you are my _Hero!_" He nudged Sasuke with his elbow. The raven huffed before hitting the ball back to the other side of the table.

"BOOYA! You gotta drink!" Naruto yelled pointing proudly at Sasuke. Sasuke casually picked up his cup with a cocky grin on his lips. He slowly chugged the glass down, slamming the plastic cup back in its place.

"I wouldn't be celebrating yet, Dobe. You are already drunker than I am. And I know your limit." His smirk returned. Naruto glared at his lover, a playful smile on his face.

"Bring it on…Teme." He licked his lips in an obviously suggestive manner.

"Come on play, or get a room." Kiba whined as Kankuro was about to serve.

"Donworry. It'll be over soon." Kankuro said with a slight slur to his words. Kiba smiled before the tiny plastic ball was haphazardly served to him.

* * *

"Shino!" Neji yelled waving at the stalking boy. Shino pushed his glasses up on his nose before walking over to the inebriated Hyuuga.

"What is it?" He asked wondering why he was being flagged down.

"Naruto and Sasuke are practically having sex on the couch in front of everyone." Shino mentally rolled his eyes. "Last I saw, Naruto was giving Sasuke a Blo-" Shino put his hand up to signal Neji to stop talking.

"Again?" He questioned. If he was correct in his counting, which he always was, this would be the third time tonight he and Gaara would be pulling the lovers apart. Neji nodded in response. "Alright. Where's Gaara?" Neji pointed over the crowd.

"Watching over Kiba, Kankuro, and Shikamaru- Somebody spiked the keg with something wanky." Neji shook the can of beer he was holding as if to reference the unknown substance. Shino pushed passed Neji who followed him over to the corner where the previously mentioned boys were. They were sitting on a heavily worn blue couch; Gaara was in a wicker chair on the adjacent wall.

"BEAM ME UP!" Kiba burst into a fit of giggles as he shook Kankuro's arm. Shikamaru scoffed and poked Kiba in the side.

"You know aliens aren't in space. They are already here. I need to soak in a bathtub of pudding; it'll help with the spores." He pointed to his ear and Kiba's giggling increased. Kankuro had saluted the two boys as they walked up.

"General Neapolitan reporting for duty." Kankuro had a Scottish accent to top it off. Neji looked at the boy funny before laughing at Kiba, who was now spouting something about the plaid elephants in purple kilts river dancing. Shino glanced over at Gaara who looked slightly amused. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning back in the chair, almost in a slouch, his eyes never left the three on the couch.

"How long have they been like this?" Shino glanced back at the three boys on the couch.

"About thirty minutes." Gaara glanced up at Shino who started to speak again but felt something tug on his pants.

"Are you my mom?" Kankuro was now latched into Shino's leg whimpering. "They are gonna get me! Save me from the broccoli people!" He clawed at the sober man's arm. Shino looked down at the seemingly helpless boy. He glanced at the couch once more.

"My tongue is trying to eat me face!" Kiba screeched. He clawed at his chin whining like a puppy.

"I think we should go." Shino said to Gaara who nodded in agreement.

"The clouds will laugh if we go outside." Shikamaru stated flatly. He seemed to be the least affected by the drug, but then again he also didn't drink but a few beers.

"Dude man, leave the clouds out of this. They betrayed me." Kiba's face was completely serious which caused Neji to burst out laughing.

"How shall we get them into the cars?" Gaara asked.

"We are going to have to hope Sasuke and Naruto didn't drink from the keg as well."

"I don't think they did." Neji calmed back down. "I'll stay here with them while you go get the two love birds." Neji nodded towards the boys on the couch before nodding to his left, a motion to Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara stood up and followed Shino back into the living room of the large house, Neji taking his chair.

Shino walked over to the couch to find it vacant of his friends. Gaara looked around the room, noticing a few people eyeing the opposite corner. There was a pinball machine blocking their view of their friends, but a tuff of blonde hair could be seen over the top of the game. A few people they knew were blocking the only other way to see the boys, knowing that if anyone caught them, there would be a fight.

"There." He pointed then followed Shino in the same direction as he'd just indicated. They were expecting Sasuke and Naruto to be all over each other, but it was nothing compared to what they found.

Sasuke was shirtless slouching in the cushioned kitchen chair. Naruto was, pants down, boxers ripped, completely on display. Sasuke wasn't exposed but both Shino and Gaara knew where he was located. Shino was the one to get Sasuke's attention by shaking his shoulder, afraid to touch anywhere else. Sasuke opened his eyes which were glazed over. Naruto didn't seem to notice anyone else but the raven.

"We're going. Come on."

"One minute." Sasuke managed through short breaths.

"No. Now." Shino made his voice firm and demanding. Sasuke got the seriousness of it and stopped Naruto.

"I was just about to-" Naruto whined before opening his eyes. He turned a slight pink before collapsing onto Sasuke's chest.

"Just meet us outside." Shino trusted Sasuke just enough to leave him there, knowing Naruto and himself would be Sasuke's own handful as it was, the Hyuuga would have to help him instead.

* * *

"Where are Neji and Kiba?" Gaara asked looking around.

"They _were_ right behind me." Shino turned his head to look. Shikamaru who was leaning heavily against him attempted to turn only his head to look but failed miserably, sending Shino off balance, causing him to stumble a few steps.

"Watch out for the panda, it bites." Shikamaru stated as Shino leaned him against Gaara's car. Shino glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke who were at it again, he cursed inwardly. Naruto was pinned to the car by Sasuke who was still shirtless. The blonde was grinding up against the still half clothed boy who was seemingly devouring the blonde's face.

"...and you just _happen_ to be walking by that house in the rain!" Kiba's voice was heard suddenly over the noise of other people leaving. His head was turned talking to Neji who was reaching forward out to the brunette, who when he finished his statement, turned his head just in time to walk face first into the doorframe. Kiba fell on his ass. When he realized what happened he stared up at the wall.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" The Hyuuga helped him to his feet. Kiba promptly punched the wall as soon as he was stable. "Damn stupid thing for being there." He stumbled a few steps back nearly knocking someone else over. "Sorry dude, I'm totally messed up right now." The Brunette walked forward and slammed into the wall again, falling to his ass for a second time. "Where the hell do these things keep coming from?!" He yelled to nobody in particular. This time he got up on his own, hitting the wall again. "Come on! Hit me again! I dare ya!" He stuck his chest out, waiting for the blow. "That's what I thought you fucking cat!" Kiba smacked the wall before finally passing through the doorway. He stumbled over to the others.

Kankuro was sitting in the passenger seat, staring down at his hands. He was attempting to run his hands together. "My hands are soooooooo big, they can touch anything… but themselves..." His hands touched. "Oh. Wait." He looked puzzled.

"Alright. We need to get them in the cars. Same as on the way here." Shino was stating the obvious to him and Gaara, but he knew that the intoxicated Hyuuga needed to hear instructions.

"I ain't gettin' in a car with that!" Kiba was pointing at Sasuke and Naruto who were almost to the point of having sex again right in front of their friends.

"Help me separate them. We'll put Kiba in the back with Sasuke." Shino was basically ordering Neji.

Kiba looked scared. "He's going to molest me!"

"Just get in." Neji said half heartedly pushing the brunette toward the passenger's side back door.

"The cave is bad vibes dude. I can't go down there." Kiba pushed away from the car, practically running the pearl eyed boy down. Neji turned the brunette around harshly and shoved him toward the car.

"Come on. I promise it won't be that bad, okay?" Neji looked the boy in the eyes after he pushed him to a sitting. Kiba hazily stared back.

"Savvy, mate." Kiba smiled attempting to sound like a pirate. "You look so pretty." He petted the long ebony hair. Neji sighed as he backed away, slamming the door shut. Kiba immediately began scratching at the window whining.

Shino had managed to pry Sasuke off of Naruto long enough to get him into the back seat; Naruto was proving to be a bit more trouble.

Gaara had no trouble getting his brother and Shikamaru into his own car. Neji climbed in as soon as he helped Shino get Naruto into the passenger seat.

"You go first, it's a long ride. If you need to stop, call me, otherwise, I'll see you back at the dorms." Shino said to Gaara before they climbed into their cars.

* * *

"He's humping the seat again!" Kiba whined from the back seat. Shino glanced into the review mirror. Sasuke was thrusting into the air half conscience. Naruto was staring longingly at his lover from the front seat whimpering.

"Just ignore him." Shino adjusted the mirror so he couldn't see the raven any longer. He wondered if Gaara was having as much trouble.

Shino regretted offering to drive out to the house, especially now. A flash of blonde went past him towards the back seat and Kiba screamed. He swerved for a second as the brunette managed to launch himself into the front seat simultaneously as the blonde went into the back.

Moans followed as well as Kiba's detesting to the situation.

"Pull over! Lemme out!" Kiba was frantically fumbling for the handle. Shino locked the doors. "What the fuck?!" He attempted to roll the window down. Shino countered by locking those as well. "They are having sex back there!" Kiba pointed to the back seat and its busy occupants. "Do you not _care?!_ I'm _never_ sitting back there again! Even if you sterilize it!" Kiba crossed his arms in a pout. Shino sighed and turned the music up, blasting out the sexual sounds from his friends.

He was asking for a new car in the morning.

* * *

Naruto couldn't resist the allure of Sasuke. He was watching the raven as he gently thrust-ed into the open air above him. Naruto licked his lips, itching to get on top of the seemingly helpless raven. He knew Kiba would yell but he didn't care. He wanted his raven that bad.

_'Just go'._

Naruto listened to himself. He pounced into the back seat, colliding with the brunette as he did so. Sasuke let out a light groan as Naruto's weight was suddenly forced down on him.

"It's about time you got here, I was about to go it alone." Sasuke smirked through squinted eyes. Naruto didn't hesitate to unbutton the raven's jeans. As soon as Sasuke felt the open air surround his groin he turned pushing Naruto onto his back. He quickly unfastened the blonde's pants, pulling to them rest around his knees, his legs otherwise pinned. Naruto wouldn't have it. He managed to tear off his one shoe and pull a leg out of his pants. Sasuke decided the seat wasn't wide enough for his liking so he pulled the blonde onto his lap once again.

After exercising Naruto's puckered entrance Sasuke pumped the blonde a few times stealing his oozing liquid for lubrication. He entered the blonde without warning, causing the boy to gasp into his own mouth. Naruto responded by lifting and harshly pushing down on the Uchiha's erection. Sasuke didn't resist the sounds forcing their way out of his throat. The music was more then loud enough so that only the blond sitting on him could hear.

"Fuck me." Sasuke roughly called out to the moaning blonde. He grabbed Naruto's hips and began to guide him, pushing up into the boy as he came down. Naruto's raspy moans turned into quiet screams. He was grunting with each forceful reentry.

"Uhhh...Harder" Naruto leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke let everything else he was holding back out. He pounded up into the boy as he pulled him harshly down on his tanned hips. Naruto began to scream, the feeling was too much for him. Sasuke's quiet moans turned into long grunts of gratification. Naruto dug his nails into the seat on either side of the raven hair. His cock pulsed as it spat its hot liquid out onto Sasuke's writhing abs. Naruto kept working his lover's groin, Sasuke yet to reach his peak.

Naruto turned small circles as he helped slam himself down onto Sasuke. The raven's grunts were getting longer through the panting. Naruto thrust forward as he came down on the member inside him, causing Sasuke to gasp out.

"Again." Sasuke exhaled. Naruto did as he was commanded. Sasuke groaned in pleasure once more. Naruto picked up his pace, bracing himself with one hand on the roof and the other on Sasuke's knee. He slammed down onto Sasuke a few more times before he felt the pulse of the raven's groin as it released its seed into him. Naruto collapsed onto the shirtless sweaty man underneath him. They were both gasping for air, having worked their bodies to their maximum.

The pull of sleep called to Naruto, slowly closing his eyes as loving arms embraced him.

"Thanks, Dobe." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded tiredly.

"Lub you too." He exhaled and nuzzled the nook of Sasuke's neck. "Nighty." Sasuke smiled as he felt the blonde release his weight completely on him.

* * *

"Thank the _fucking_ Lord!" Kiba opened the door as soon as Shino stopped the car and unlocked the doors. He tumbled out onto the pavement kissing it before he stood up. Shino casually exited the car, knocking on the window to signal to Sasuke they were home. Sasuke stirred and looked up at the dark haired boy. Shino slammed the door and nodded, leaving the two boys in the backseat.

Gaara and Neji walked over to Shino and Kiba.

"How was your ride home?" the Hyuuga inquired. Gaara smirked. Kiba growled.

"I'm _NEVER_ riding with the two of them drunk again!" The drug having mostly worn off, but not the alcohol. Shino sighed.

"They are cleaning the back seat before I drive again." He walked past the other boys. Neji looked at Kiba funny.

"Did they not make out?"

Kiba scoffed.

"Making out is an understatement. They fucking had sex!" Kiba pointed back to Shino's car as Sasuke stumbled out still shirtless. Neji looked over the brunette's shoulder. Naruto tumbled out after Sasuke, missing a shoe.

"What the hell? You let them have sex?" the ebony haired boy watched as Sasuke half carried Naruto toward them.

"Let? LET?! _Hell_ no!" Kiba glared at Sasuke and Naruto as they passed, Sasuke flicking his wrist in a tired wave. Gaara nodded in response. Neji smiled.

"I'm glad it was you and not me. Your drunk ass won't remember anyway."

"Ha!" Kiba laughed then remembered the Hyuuga was right. "Thank god for that!" He smiled and pushed past his two friends. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

Kiba walked slowly behind the raven and his boy. He didn't want to see anymore of the two of them, he had seen more than enough of them to last a lifetime.

* * *

A/n:

- Pairing: SasuNaru  
- Word Count: 4,092 (whoops)  
- Certain strange quote that must appear somewhere: "... and you just happen to be walking by that house in the rain."  
- Certain strange word that must appear somewhere: LUGUBRIOUS  
- Theme: PUBLIC PLACE (Back seat of a car!!)

I hope everyone enjoyed that! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!


End file.
